


7.00 PM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

by GreenTarget



Series: По времени Бикон-Хиллз [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget





	7.00 PM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

Тишина разбавляется разве что звоном столовых приборов, но Джон продолжает упрямо молчать. Хватит уже того, что он закрыл на замок ящик с револьвером. 

— Стайлз, милый, как колледж?

Мелисса улыбается, и лицо Стайлза тотчас озаряется в ответ. Будто не он только что хмуро пялился в тарелку. 

— Хорошо, спасибо. Наш преподаватель истории очень напоминает тренера — образец феерической непредсказуемости, а учительница физики одна из самых потрясающих женщин, которых я когда-либо встречал. После Лидии, конечно.

— После той самой потрясающей Лидии, которой ты предпочёл мужчину, к тому же недочеловека? Не слишком лестное сравнение для неё, не находишь?

Стайлз шумно выдыхает, хватает чёртова Хейла за руку, и это выглядит так, словно он ищет защиты. 

От кого? От собственного отца?!

Джон так сильно сжимает вилку, что будь та менее массивной — согнулась бы в дугу. 

— Джон, пожалуйста. Не надо. — Мелисса накрывает его руку своей, и злосчастная вилка с глухим стуком приземляется на стол. — Мы собрались не для того, чтобы оскорблять друг друга. 

— Сам факт наличия этого… — Джон запнулся, с трудом сглатывая ком из совершенно нецензурной брани, застрявший в горле, — этого Хейла с сомнительным прошлым и не менее сомнительным будущим в жизни моего сына — уже оскорбление. 

— Джон, прекрати сейчас же. Это ничем хорошим…

— Помолчи, Мелисса. Дай нам разобраться. 

Стайлз вскакивает на ноги. 

— Разобраться? Это как же? Снова поставишь мне ультиматум? Вышвырнешь из дома? 

Джон вскакивает тоже, сбрасывая снова пытающуюся удержать его руку жены, и голоса всех присутствующих звучат почти одновременно.

— Стайлз! 

Это Хейл, доселе вовсе не открывший рта и не продемонстрировавший ни единой эмоции на каменном лице. 

— Дерек! 

Это Стайлз, яростно выдирающий пальцы из чужой ладони.

— Джон! 

Это Мелисса, безрезультатно пытающая усадить мужа обратно.

— Мелисса! 

А это сам Джон, осаживающий жену. 

На мгновение в гостиной устанавливается полная тишина, а потом раздаётся короткий невесёлый смешок:

— Я полагаю, тут мне следует жизнерадостно выкрикнуть «осёл»? — чёртов Хейл улыбается, и Джон отчётливо понимает, что очень даже не прочь придушить его голыми руками.

— Господи, Дерек! 

Стайлз наконец поддаётся, усаживается обратно, но, наверное, больше для того, чтобы упереться локтями в стол и устало прикрыть ладонями лицо.

Хейл смотрит на Джона очень спокойно, будто ему плевать на то, что происходит, и это тоже бесит до невозможности.

— Разве ты не заметил сходства, Стайлз? Классическая комедийная сцена: Шрэк и его принцесса приехали знакомиться с родителями. Знаешь, не вижу повода, чтобы расстраиваться. Как день ясно: твой отец в ярости не потому, что ты его злишь, или он в тебе разочарован, как ты наверняка уверен, а потому, что он ревнует и по-прежнему любит тебя больше жизни.

На это нечего ответить, слова Хейла будто высасывают весь воздух из лёгких, заменяя его на чистую боль, и Джон тяжело оседает на стул.

— Пап? 

Стайлз давно так его не называл. Очень давно. Джон даже может назвать точную цифру. Три года, два месяца и шестнадцать дней. 

— Ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего, сын. А этот сукин сын соблазнил тебя, когда ты был совсем ребенком, запудрил тебе мозги и…

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я такой дурак, что ведусь на пустые обещания и бицепсы по двадцать дюймов? Пап, он сделал меня счастливым. 

Стайлз кусает губы, мнет суетливыми пальцами подвернувшийся под руку кусок хлеба, и его взгляд горит такой отчаянной надеждой, что Джон отводит глаза. 

Он не готов согласиться. Не в силах признать выбор сына, но… — Джон вздыхает и берёт со стола приборы, — он может попытаться ещё раз.

— Не передашь мне хлеб… Дерек?


End file.
